The Diary of days without you
by acceptancewriter
Summary: Draco looked through the diary that Harry wrote on everyday since he left 2 years ago. Now Harry is dying. His 2 besties hoped that he could spend the remaining days with Harry.Through the diary,could Draco find back the love that he had for harry? HP/DM


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author's Note: I can't make an excuse of being busy thus not writing, but 'Everything starts off with a date' will be up this week! So before that, maybe you all can indulge with my new baby.

* * *

**Chapter One: Malfoy & Potter **

I was getting comfy on my bed after a long day when an annoying tapping sound came to my ear. Waiting impatiently was an owl post for me. Bloody hell. It was close to midnight and some idiot tried sending me mail at this hour?

'This better be good! I tore off the opening of the envelope and scanned through the mail from two particular people that I dislike.

**Draco,**

**We need to talk about something important regarding Harry. Please meet us in ****Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow at3pm. Please write back to give us your reply. And we sincerely hoped for your presence tomorrow.**

**Regards,**

**Hermione & Ronald Weasley.**

Ah. So Hermione had finally became an additional member to the Weasley family. It wasn't a surprise to me, both of them had been together for a long time and it's time for them to get settle down. Anyway, what was this about Potter? Had some disaster finally landed on him? Even so, why am I involved in his sufferings? I don't care whether he's dead or alive. When I had finally let go of him and tried all ways to forget about him this 1years. Now he came bouncing back into my life again.

Correct. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been an item since the end of the seven years in Hogwarts. To be more precise, everything started when I started working at Honeydukes Sweetshop. Yes, you heard it. Working at the sweetshop as a worker was Draco Malfoy. It's only a temporary job that I wanted to try out. Ever since the death of my parents, I hadn't enjoyed freedom like I do. Thus, I decided to do something that I like instead of being mobilized like in the past by my parents.

Honeydukes sweetshop was always a fascinating place for me since I was a child. However, I hardly had the chance to step in the shop myself. My parents do not allow that. They say Honeydukes sweetshop is filthy with mudboods and half-blood witches/wizards. I could only stand outside the shop to watch those children having fun in the sweet store choosing their favorites.

Coming back to how Potter and I became an item. We met at Honeydukes, where he was choosing chocolates for Valentine Day. It so happened that I was the only staff working that day other than the owner Mister Ambrosius Flume himself. Well, he didn't notice me at all throughout the selection of his Valentine present. Just say that he looked very bothered when choosing the chocolates. The frown on his face and the frequent sighs that I heard, it did not seem like he enjoy buying this gift for his Valentine. Whatever, I shouldn't be bothered, isn't? However, my heart isn't working properly ever since he stepped into the shop. The rate of my heartbeat was alike to times when I go for my morning job. It's beating that fast!

Back to Potter, he finally gave up finding the perfect present and walked towards the counter where I'm standing.

'Excuse me, may I know the popular items are for Valentine?' he asked and finally it was then he saw me behind the counter.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter, did the spell for correcting your vision go wrong or you just happen to drop your glasses this morning. You are surely as blind as a mouse."

"Sorry. I thought Ambrosius was the only person working here… "he looked sorry and was scratching the back of his neck like a child who's caught eating the cookies.

"Mrs Flume had gone for a holiday thus they hired me to take over for a short period till she's back. Oh yah, how about getting your girlfriend this new product?"

I handed Potter a box of chocolates that looked nothing special at all.

"Muggle chocolates?" he questioned and looked intensely at the box as if wondering there's a glamour hidden on a box of chocolates.

"It's nothing like those plain muggle chocolates. This chocolate was specially designed that every single piece of chocolates had a different feelings when comsume. All those kind of feelings when girls had when in a relationship could be felt again when eating the chocolates. Girls love that kind of stuff. Guess yours will to."

"My girlfriend?" he arched his left eyebrow.

"Girlfriends? " I tried to joke back.

"I believed that you had gotten the wrong idea. Ronald was asking me to get him a box of chocolates for Valentine for Hermione."

"Alright. So…. .you be getting this?" I took the box of chocolate from his hand and that was when our fingers came in contact. It was a pleasant kind of feeling and Potter should had fel the same way too.

"Yeah, right."

"Need any wrapping up?"

"You have such a service here?"

"Nope. Just thought that you needed help in wrapping up that box. "

"If it isn't too troublesome, please do."

"Erm. I need to get something, be right back."

"Yes yes, the present be ready once you are back." I had started cutting the piece of wrapping paper getting back to do my job when I saw Potter rushing out.

He rushed out of the door and had nearly bumping into a lady who tried to curse him. But her words got stuck in her throat when she saw it was Potter apologizing sincerely to her.

"Done." I looked proudly at my masterpiece. It was a mistake to say that guys couldn't wrap up a proper present, and how wrong these people were.

The bell on top of the door jiggled away when Potter came running in flushed up.

"How's my present coming up?"

"All done."

"Thank You, so much. It saved me up all the trouble getting it wrapped up. Ronald be glad that he got his present all done up for Hermione."

"And how insincere he was. Shouldn't he be down getting the gift himself and not by others?"

"Department of Magical Games and Sport had been busy this year. There's the upcoming Triwizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup. At least he remembered about Valentine Day." Potter explained his ways for his best friend since school.

"Then you must be absolutely free, Auror Potter. To be able to get out of your office and helped your friend with the present."

"Not really, I hated buying such gifts. Since I never know what girls liked about Valentine Day with all the chocolates that they are getting. I had no choice when Ron asked me for help."

"You do not have to explain that to me, Potter."

"oh… yah. Anyway, I need to get going. Thanks for the help with the gift."

He took the box of chocolate and walked towards the door and left.

"That was a strange encounter with Potter." I smiled unusually

""Hey, Malfoy!" Potter didn't left! Did he saw my silly smile. My Malfoy reputation was ruined.

'It's already ruined from the moment you started working at Honeydukes." My inner self reminded me.

"Happy Valentine Day" he smiled brightly at me and out eyes was captured on each other. It was then that I never knew how nice Potter's eyes were. Those sparkles and twinkles when he smiled…made him looked handsome.

He left this time without looking back and I had already missed his sparkles.

"Malfoy! That's your rival, enemy, HARRY POTTER. You shouldn't be thinking about him and surely not mesmerized by his smile or the sparkling of his eyes or his handsome looks. " I knocked some sense into my brain and everything went great. I even forgot about Potter ever visiting this shop or our encounter since there's this rush of customers getting Valentine goodies for their friends or partners. Everything came back into my memory on Valentine Day itself.

The shop was quite deserted since everyone was busy dating at Madam Puddifoot's teashop or at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The lovely dovey of couples made me realized how I had never really celebrated this occasion before. It had always been me and myself on this day.

"Draco Malfoy?" a guy was calling for me with a parcel in hand.

"That will be me. Is there any problem?"

"Mr Malfoy, this parcel was asked to be delivered to you."

"For me ?"

"Yes and you need to sign this acknowledge form for me." He passed me a piece of paper and I took the quill and signed on it.

"Happy Valentine Day! Hope you like the present"

Valentine present for me? It won't be Pansy or Blaise since the two are already a couple. Also, I never had any friends left after the war. So, who will it be? I eyed at the parcel on hand and the small card attached to it.

**Malfoy,**

**Happy Valentine Day! Hope you liked the present. **

**Ps: I hoped that you loved the smell, I felt that it'll suit you.**

It was from Potter? What had he gotten in the box for me? I opened up the parcel and I laughed at the present that Potter had gotten me. There in the box was a nice bottle perfume molded from a frost glass in the shape of a snowflake.

I sprayed it lightly into the air and the smell seemed to have a life of it as the smell danced it's way around the shop. Now, the shop had this light smell of icy winter with a tint of spring in it. How did Potter get this from a shop? Surely it was specially make with such a unique smell.

I smiled. On this particular Valentine Day, I thought I had felt Potter's presence around.

"Welcome…" I stopped there as I saw one particular someone standing in the shop.

"Erm.. I needed help with getting goodies for Teddy. I thought you could help me." Potter was standing awardly in the shop fidgeting. He did not look like an auror at all, more like a kid.

I took a basket from the counter and walked to him. "Come on Potter, it be a big job getting goodies for a child. They are always fussy especially if they are from Gryffindor."

"Hey! That isn't right. It should be the slytherin who are fussy and having high expectations. You are one of them, Malfoy!"

"Be polite with the one that's going to help you, Potter."

"You should be, since Ambrosius hired you to work"

"Whatever Potter, let's get started with choices."

In the shop other than the tint of winter smell with the mixture of spring, there was the scent of Harry Potter.

After that, it seemed like it wasn't the last time Potter came around the shop. He would visit once or twice a week giving excuses of buying goodies for friends or saying that he needed some chocolates to boost his energy. It's not as if I minded, I loved his presence in the shop. Somehow I was attached to his presence in the shop and felt weird when he didn't show up because of work as an auror.

"Missing someone, Draco?" Ambrosius teased at my longing look.

"Nope, Ambrosius. I was just thinking of something.."

"Or someone?" he laughed as I tried to throw a sugar quill at his way however, when he dodged it hit someone else.

"Ouch. What's that." Potter rubbed his forehead where the quill hit on.

"I leave an angry staff to you Auror Potter. Draco seemed to be moody today." Ambrosius went out of the store before I could stop him and he was laughing all the way.

"Hey Malfoy. How's work?"

"Fine. What honor does we have to have you here , Auror Potter. More chocolates or some goodies for another friend of yours."

"Actually, I was wondering if you'll like to have … dinner with me tonight." Alright, Potter looked adorable just blushing like this.

"What time?"

"Huh?!" He looked shock that I had agreed right away. No matter how I wanted to refuse, it's hard rejecting the person that you had a crush on since school time.

"I need to inform Ambrosius about me leaving early."

"Seven. I'll pick you up here. Don't forget! " After that Potter went rushing out again and bumps into another customer. The guy wasn't really happy to be bumped into Potter since I guess the goofy smile on Potter's face didn't make his apologize looked sincere.

That was the start of our relationship.

I mused at how funny it was then with Potter and his silly actions. But that was all in the past. I looked back at the mail and started writing a reply back for the Weasleys.

**Weasleys,**

**I'll arrive on time tomorrow. **

**Draco.M**

I wondered if it was a correct move for me to meet up with the Weasleys because of Potter. I gave a reply to the owl and it flew out into the open skies and I finally could have my sleep.

What will tomorrow be like? That was the last thought of mine as my head hit the bed.

* * *

I sat down on one of the seat waiting for the Weasleys. I looked around the Hogsmeade and found that there are hardly any changes to the area. It was the same as I remembered 1year ago when I departed from the magical world. I moved to get away from Potter after a terrible event happened that turned our relationship sour.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was waving to me as she ran up with Ron Weasley next to her.

"Hermione." I greeted her with a nod and did the same to Ron Weasley.

"So, what happened to that Potter ? Had a disaster finally landed on him to leave him dying."

"I won't let you speak bad of Harry! " Weasley took hold of my collar tight with an anger look on his face.

"Ron! Let go of Draco. We had more important things to discuss about."

"Draco…, Harry is dying." Was it meant to be a joke.

"Potter dying? What is going on!" I was confused and felt guilty of cursing Potter.

"He should be doing well with that Dean Thomas. Even if he's dying, it's none of my business. He cheated on me 1years ago, what you expect me to do now? Go back to him after that Dean Thomas left him because he's dying or what!"

"Draco, Harry loves you more than anything even after you left him.." Hermione continued and I could see the brim of tears on her eyes.

"I left because he was cheating behind my back."

"There's so much that you are unaware, Malfoy" Ron Weasley threw me a look as if it was my entire fault that Harry was miserable and also dying.

"Unaware? Yes, for a matter of fact I'm unware that he' s cheating behind my back and wasn't you, Hermione that informed me of that!"

"Weasley, watch out for what you are throwing at" I looked at the thick book that Ron Weasley threw at me.

"That's Harry's diary. He started writing ever since the day you left him and he wrote it every single day, just for your information. There's never a day where he won't be writing on that damn book. "

"So what with Potter's diary. I do not need to know about how he enjoyed life with Dean Thomas."

"Draco, I believed that you should understand the whole situation. Harry never cheated on you, it was all an act. "

"What is this? Now you are telling me all those I had seen were an act? For what reason does he need to do that!" I am angry. That's all a lie, an act to make me miserable and sad for these past two years?

"There's a lot of explanation that need to be done! " I demanded and sat back as I listened on to what they are going to tell me.

* * *

**Author's Note: How is it? I had fun writing this out! Especially how they met at Honeydukes. Hehe. Next chapter of "Everything starts off with a date" will be out this week (:**

**Read & Review! Every story deserve a review isn't !! (: Hope you all like the story **


End file.
